A Distraction From Love
by KT-Beth
Summary: Hermione and Ron were going out but Lavender attracts his attention. Hermione is hurt and who does she have to turn to but Harry?*smiles* I am bad aren't I? Oh well, life is good. R/R H/H!!! Flames will be used for cheese sandwhiches!
1. Gossip, Rumors, and Cheaters Galore!

A/N Listen, I got this ides while watching Oklahoma in Band with a sub today. It was my first day of 8th grade and it was like molasses in January. I have all of the advanced classes and that means more homework! In Algebra I thought I would die. Our teacher told us we have lots of homework, and might struggle, and might make a B when we usually make A's!!!!! I am freaked out and need a little time to relax and thought this was a good way. I am calm and please review and read my other stories.  
  
The Distraction from Love  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room a week after his 5th year had began. After a miserable summer at the Dursleys he was invited to the Weasley's where he found a new couple, Ron and Hermione. It was a little awkward for all of them. First of Harry was not too happy, although unaware of why. Second of all Ron and Hermione where not like most couples at Hogwarts. Most expressed PDA, Public Display of Affection. They were very secretive. They were sort of uncomfortable around each other and Harry thought this was odd. Anyway, he was sitting there and looking at Ron and Hermione. She was trying to help his study and he was trying to get her to play chess. " Ron! We have to study!" Hermione said looking distraught. " But Hermione, it's been 20 minutes! I want to play chess!" Ron said almost pleading. Ron had grown 5 inches and Hermione was more, well, different let's say. Harry had muscles, lots of them! He still had very messy hair and beautiful eyes. He was a heartthrob more than ever because of his appearance. " Harry don't you think Hermione should play chess?" Ron said looking to his friend for help. Harry shook his head, " No, Hermione's right, study. Besides it is your turn to do what she wants. She played chess with you last night." Harry really did think Ron was being unfair. Hermione had done what he wanted last night. Harry thought it was her turn now. Hermione gave him a small smile and turned back to Ron. " Well, I am sorry, to both of you, but I am not going to do that! I am going to play chess!" and with that Ron marched up to the dormitory. This was not the fist time Ron had irrationally burst out and left. Hermione looked at Harry. She moved closer to him on the couch and looked at him intently. " What do you think is wrong with him?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her; she was beautiful even though she denied it. She looked almost the same when he met her, but she was so, wonderful now. " It is probably the new rumor," Harry said turning his eyes back to his work. This was an embarrassing topic for him. " What are they saying now?" Hermione asked sitting back. Ron had been very testy whenever they heard a rumor. They were flying around about Harry and Hermione, being; well, together behind Ron's back. " You know that black-haired Ravenclaw, Neil Parlington?" Harry asked. " Yes," Hermione said nodding. " And that Hufflepuff, Marina Ellinger?" Harry asked again, barely making eye contact. Hermione nodded slowly, " What about them?" " Well, they were found in the Astronomy Tower, snogging," Harry explained. Hermione gasped, " But they look so much like, like," she couldn't finish. " Like us," Harry said quietly. Hermione smacked her forehead. " Who found them?" she asked not looking up. " Colin Creevey," Harry said miserably. Hermione groaned, " Of all people!" " I know," Harry said. " Why does Ron believe these silly things? He knows I would never do that to him!" She said throwing her hands up. " I don't know. It's like, he doesn't trust us," Harry said feeling uneasy. Hermione hugged Harry, " I am going to bed." "Night," Harry said. Hermione had gotten up and walked a little behind and turned to her and smiled. " You know, it's things like that start rumors," he laughed. " Well, I am not going to stop hugging my best friend," Hermione smiled and walked up to her dormitories. Harry sat there a moment, thinking back. He really missed just him and Ron sometimes, and he missed just him and Hermione, maybe more. But now that they were together it was either just them or all of them. He also wished he had someone that would make him happy like Ron was. Even if he was a little awkward around his girlfriend. Harry decided to go to bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Harry woke up and stretched. It was a Saturday and he was thankful. He saw Ron was already gone and got dressed and went downstairs to go to breakfast. He saw Hermione sitting there alone with her book open. She looked up at Harry and smiled a 'hello'. " Hello," Harry said happily. It was just him and Hermione. He slapped himself, Ron was his best friend too, why did he want to be with just Hermione. But Hermione disrupted his thoughts. " Is Ron still asleep?" she asked. Harry turned to her, " No, I wonder where he is." Hermione pulled a book out from under her robes. " I bought this for Ron. It is on the Chudley Cannons. Today is our 2 week anniversary," she said beaming. Harry felt his stomach flop and knot up for a minute. " Will you help me find him?" she asked. Harry nodded, wanting to take his mind off of his stomach. Harry and Hermione were walking out of the Great Hall and earning a few stares. They searched for about an hour. " Where is the world is he?" Hermione asked, " He never misses breakfast, or any meal." They were on the 4th floor. " Maybe we should check the empty classrooms," Harry suggested. They looked in Professor Binns' empty room and their DADA teacher's office. They opened the door to the Transfiguration room and everything started in slow motion. Harry and Hermione were standing in the doorway and there was Ron, with Lavender Brown, kissing. Harry looked at Hermione and saw a tiny tear fall. She turned away from the scene and to him. He automatically put his arm around her. Harry was enraged. " What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. Ron and Lavender broke apart. " Studying?" Ron offered. " That's funny," Hermione spat, " you never want to 'study' with me." She turned and ran from the room crying. Harry looked at Ron; shocked his friend could do this, to Hermione. Harry scoffed showing that he had expected more. The he too left and ran to Hermione who he saw was down the hall with her back against the wall and her face in her hands. Harry ran to her and put his arms around her. She seemed to cry hard for such a long time. But Harry didn't mind. He saw Ron and Lavender leave shortly, separately, from the room they had been in. Hermione finally looked up at Harry and he saw her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes and suddenly had the urge to beat Ron until all he had was stuffing. " Why did he do it?" Hermione sobbed. Harry shook his head, " He was never good enough for you." Hermione stopped crying and looked at him, " He's your friend, how can you say that?" she asked. " Not anymore," Harry said.  
  
  
  
A/N Did you like it? Keep reading and reviewing and read my other stories. I like them all but I recommend FORCED KISSES. Find out what happened next.. 


	2. Harry's Desires for a Special Someone...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything so please do not sue me, I wish I did own Harry and Hermione thought because then they would get married and have lots of little babies! A Distraction From Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Hermione had not spoken to Ron or Lavender in 3 days and neither of them felt sorry for it. By now rumors were buzzing, but this time, they had gotten it right: Ron had cheated on Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione were just sitting in the Common Room couch gazing into the fire. It was a cool Tuesday evening and there were a few Gryffindors although Ron stayed far away on the other side of the room. Neville Longbottom came running over to them from where Ron had been. " Hello Neville," Hermione said trying to sound cheerful. But Harry new better and put his arm around her. " I know why he did it," Neville dais quietly. Harry and Hermione snapped their heads toward Neville. " You do?" Hermione asked softly. Neville just nodded. " It was that stupid rumor about you and Harry in the tower. He believed it. A lot of people did. I mean they did only see the back of Neil and Marina's head," Neville explained. " But why would he believe that Harry and I were together?" Hermione asked. Neville just pointed his eyes to the arm around Hermione's shoulder that belonged to Harry. Harry quickly moved it away. From across the room Ron was giving them the death stare. Harry just stared right back. He was still having the hardest time telling himself that Ron was such a bad person at this time. He had known for years and never believed Ron was capable of such a thing.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Harry and Hermione were still sitting on the couch. It was very late, midnight, and they were the only ones left in the Common Room. Hermione started to cry softly and Harry looked at her. " I would never do that to him," she said quietly. " I know," Harry said understandingly. " But why can't he?" she asked. Harry shook his head, he didn't know. " I don't why it hurts so much, I never really liked him like a boyfriend. I only went out with im because he asked me." Harry stared at her, so she didn't really like him. For some reason unknown to Harry, his heart did flips and began to pound hard and fast. He had only felt like this around one other person. Cho Chang. Harry mentally smacked his head. He loved Hermione? It was impossible she was beautiful, bright, loving, caring, understanding, and wonderful to be with, brain told him. So he did.love Hermione. He was shocked and flabbergasted be this bit of news. Hermione nudged his shoulder gently and then laid her head on it. " Why can't all guys be like you?" she whispered and shut her eyes. Harry's heart went faster and faster and his hands began to sweat. It was hard for him to catch his breath. Hermione looked up at him. " Wanna go to bed now?" she asked. Then she smiled, " Oops, not like that! I will see you in the morning," she hugged and kissed his cheek and went up to the dormitories. Harry was sitting on the couch, as if glues to it. His head was dancing and his body was floating, he was cloud nine.  
  
  
  
4 WEEKS LATER  
  
Harry and Hermione were still not speaking to Ron. But they were having a great time together. Doing everything on the weekends. Harry was always in another land when he was with Hermione and lately he had had the urge to just take her in his arms and kiss her. But he tried to suppress himself. He knew she was still a little torn about Ron and probably did not want to be with anybody right now. He and Hermione spent a lot of tie I the Common Room. Just them and not anybody else. They talked about any and everything.  
  
They were sitting there once again and gazing into the fire. It was late once again and the fire was going down. Hermione had just refreshed their memory with a funny story of Neville in Potions when she got up to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm. She turned to him and stared, as if lost. He stood and pulled her body right up next to his, and then he kissed her. She did so gently, so passionately. And for a moment, he was alone but then, she returned the kiss. She did not hold back. They pulled away for air and Harry said smiling, " I have wanted to do that for the longest time." Hermione smiled back and ruffled her hand through his hair.  
  
A/N Did you like it? Review and I want to recommend a story by me I am proud of it, FORCED KISSES. Very good story. R/R!!!! 


End file.
